Chronicles of Narnia
by Long.Story.No.Time.To.Share
Summary: What if another Daughter of Eve had made it into Narnia before the war with the White Witch? What if she wasn't from the time frame the Pevensies are from, but instead she comes from a future version of the world, where she is a fighter for a secret Brigade? What if she were to change Narnia with the Pevensie siblings? What if she were to be the Warrior Princess? Rated T for safety


**This is my very own version of the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe... I'm sorry, but I think I've finally gotten this story where I want it. Most of the actual has been changed to fit my story line, and because of this all of their ages are now messed up so here is the list:**

 **Brianna: 14**

 **Peter: 14**

 **Susan: 12**

 **Edmund: 9**

 **Lucy: 6**

* * *

 **What You Are Reading:**

What if another Daughter of Eve had made it into Narnia before the war with the White Witch? What if she wasn't from the time frame the Pevensies are from, but instead she comes from a future version of the world, where she is a fighter for a secret Brigade? What if she were to change Narnia with the Pevensie siblings? What if she were to be the Warrior Princess?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**

Crusader Commander Nathaniel Davis frowned as he entered the semi-abandoned training gym. The walls were bare steel, the cement floor dusty as he entered. He could see footsteps in the dust, a sign that he was nearing what he was looking for. Another sign was the steady beat of someone hitting a punching back. It was rhythmic- _punch, punch, strike, kick, punch, punch, strike, kick._ It was a rhythm that he knew very well himself. As he neared the opening of the training area he leaned against the door frame, there he saw her. He knew that if any of her brothers could see her now they'd stop her from hitting the bag again. They would hold her down and let her scream her frustration out, but he knew her better, he would wait for her control to break down.

Crusader Conscript Brianna Donovan grunted as she slammed her forearm against the punching bag again. If she were paying any attention to the wall behind her she would have seen that it was just barely past two in the morning. Old bruises marred her skin, and places where scars should have been were glossed over, so her skin seemed flawless despite the black, blue, green, and purple blotches that covered her body. Her night colored hair only reached her chin, but it was tied back in two short pigtails, she wore black spandex shorts and a matching lyrica sports bra, her feet and hands were taped. She had been there for hours, working off the irritation and pain she felt. The pain wasn't physical, no matter what her body looked like, the pain she felt was emotional. Sixteen good men and women dead, because of a mole in their operation. She went over their names over and over again in her head.

Grace Moller

Nicholas Greer

Aiden Louis

Corinne Maddox

Alexander Green

Marcus Green

Chelsea Franks

Mallory Marks

Franklin Donner

Nathan Herman

Lucas Smith

Lois Brown

Timothy Miller

Lillian Johnso

Isaiah Williams

 **Jonathan Donovan**

Sixteen lives lost, seventeen if one included the rat that sold them out to their enemy, sixteen lives lost over the course of ten months. Ten months of running, hiding and torture. Brianna slammed her forearm against the bag again, a cry escaping her mouth. She went to strike the bag again but someone grabbed her arm, and before she could slam her other elbow back another hand grabbed it as someone whispered:

"It's just me, it's just me."

Brianna leaned back and gasped, "He's gone, he's really really gone." Nathaniel closed his eyes and frowned, he grabbed her around the waist and drug her off the mat, he placed her on the table, spreading her knees and stepping between them.

"Bri... I'm so sorry... I was leading the mission and I failed you. I failed Jonathan and I failed Tyran. I'm so sorry." Brianna leaned back, her hands bracing her weight.

"What are we supposed to do?" Brianna whispered.

"Move on, I suppose. Act like it didn't happen. That's the only way it can work here." Nathaniel answered.

"But it did happen, I see it every time I close my eyes. Except for..." Brianna paused, Nathaniel raised his hand to her neck, just so that he could stroke her cheek with his thumbs.

"Yeah, me too. I can only rest when I know you are safe. When you're by my side." Nathaniel whispered.

"Why is it that you are the one who gives me peace?" Bri asked.

"Because we are the only ones who understand completely..." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Just... just come to bed at some point tonight. We both have to be up early." Nathaniel said softly, Brianna nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah just let me clean up and get some of this tucked away." Nathaniel nodded.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I just have a few things to do. Meet you at your place?"

"Well, we can't very well do anything at your place. Your brothers would kill me." Nathaniel shot her a smirk, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then left. Brianna pulled one of her feet up and began to unwrap it, when she finished she moved to the other one. She unwrapped her hands next and began to tuck some of her equipment into her black duffel. A strange feeling began to surround her, Bri looked over her shoulder wondering if someone was actually watching her. When she saw nothing she walked back over to the mat and grabbed the rest of her gear. She tucked them into her bag before throwing the duffel over her shoulder and walking to the door. She flipped off the light before opening the door and stepping out into unknown territory.

 **...000...**

Everything around her was bright, which considering the time was supposed to be around 2 am was what put her instincts on alert. The next thing that occurred to her was that the air around her was crisp, which was again unusual to the normal tropical climate that she lived in. Her instincts took over her.

First, observe surroundings: it was all crisp greens, as if summer was at war with the fall, not wanting to turn into winter. But she couldn't spy anyone near her, she could hear running water. It sounded like a large river, running fast.

Second, dress accordingly: Bri dropped her duffel and fished out a pair of her green cameo cargo pants and the matching shirt for it, after she tied her green boots up and rose. She pulled back one of the small zippers on her bag and peeled the black coloring back, revealing green cameo. It wasn't a perfect match for her surroundings, but it worked. She adjusted her hood and mask so that they were easy to pull up if need be. She slid a few of her knives into their proper place along her ankle, thigh, hip and wrist.

Lastly: Find resources and hike.

Bri started off to the river, at the very least she could fill up her canteen, she knew she had a couple of protein bars in her bag, but sooner or later she would need some other form of rations. It took about an hour, but the sun was still high in the sky when she reached the river. She could only stare at the other bank however, because while her side looked like summer fading to fall, the other was winter.

"What the hell is this place?" Bri frowned, the water of this river was running fast enough that she didn't think that the water would be too bad. She still tested it however, making sure that it was clear. It was brisk, cool water, Bri filled up her canteen and stood again. She remembered her survival training, and knew that she would be too exposed walking directly out by the river. She was trying to figure out which way to walk; however, before she could the trees opened up next to her. In the middle of two of the trees was a large man, well half-man half-horse. His hair and eyes were dark, but his skin was light- but not overly so. It looked like coffee with a little too much cream in it.

"This is Narnia, child." Bri took a step back, she was prepared to run. Her eyes flicked to either side, ready to run and find a place to escape to. The man chuckled. "Do not run child, for I mean you no harm. Aslan sent me to retrieve you."

"Aslan? Who? I do not know an Aslan, I do not know where I'm at. I was home, ready to head to bed. Now I'm... Where?"

"Narnia, Aslan is our one true Emperor. Long ago Jadis the White Witch took over the kingdom, now it is time for us Narnians to rise again. His Greatness seems to think that you will be able to help." Orius answered.

"Who are you? What are you?" Bri asked, Orius chuckled.

"My name is Orius, I'm the General of Aslan's Army, I am a centaur. Perhaps we can walk and talk." Orius stated, Bri looked at him doubtfully, but nodded. She needed answers, and it appeared that Orius would have them.

"So what exactly is going on?" Bri asked, Orius sighed, it was going to be a long walk to the camp.

A few hours later Orius had told Bri almost everything he knew about Narnia and the war going on. How Jadis had gone greedy with power and overthrew her family members who ruled under Aslan. As they arrived at the camp Bri noticed how mid-evil it all looked, each tent pitched was tall, white, and pointy. There were reds and golds everywhere, the flags bore the image of a lion- Aslan, Bri assumed.

The men and women around her were mystical looking: satyrs, dwarves, minotaurs, cheetahs, bears, anything and everything had their eyes on her. It was plainly obvious that she was the only full human in the camp. As they neared the tent in the center of the camp two satyrs ran to either side of the tent flaps. They pressed animal horns to their lips and sounded them in a rallying manner. As the sound of the horn finished, everyone knelt to the ground as best they could. Bodies around her were bowed or kneeling, but all Bri could stare at was the large golden lion that lumbered out of the tent. The feeling of safety washed over her as she stood before the lion, back home she was never safe, always on edge and always prepared for battle. But here by Aslan's side, she knew she was safest, Bri couldn't help but drop to her knees and bow her head.

Aslan sat on his haunches, and seemed to sit up straight and proud. He nodded towards the crowd in acknowledgment, and everyone but Bri raised their heads.

"Brianna, Daughter of Eve, rise." Aslan spoke, Bri couldn't believe that a voice could sound more strong and proud than Orius' voice did. Her head rose, and she moved her gaze from the large lion to Orius, her eyes wide. Orius and Aslan both chuckled, deep powerful chuckles.

"Child, when Aslan says rise. You rise." Bri gulped, but got to her feet slowly. Aslan motioned her to come forward with his head. Bri took a few steps forward, Aslan smiled at her.

"By my side child. We have been waiting for you." Bri stepped to his side where she was facing Aslan's army.

"All rise and hail, Brianna Future Princess of Narnia!" Aslan roared. Everyone around her began to cheer and roar. Bri could only sit and wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into.


End file.
